Efímero
by Sapphirine
Summary: Koenma decide tomarse un descanso y va a buscar a Botan, quién tenía el día libre, pero no la encuentra. Al parecer, la guía, tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia… traer a la maestra Genkai del mundo humano. Mini-fic (KoenmaxBotan)
1. Chapter 1

_**Efímero - Capítulo 1**_

Koenma se miraba esa montaña de papeles con recelo ¿De dónde demonios sacaban, esos ogros, tanto papeleo? Era imposible ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE! Se tiró encima del escritorio, esparciendo todos los documentos que estaban encima.

\- ¡Estoy harto de tanto trabajo! –se quejó-.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y George entró apresuradamente. No porque fuese con prisa o tuviese algo urgente que decirle al príncipe Koenma, sino porque iba cargado con una pila de documentos los cuales se mantenían en sus brazos de milagro y, al más mínimo error de concentración, todos se caerían. George los dejó en el suelo y se fregó la frente, aliviado. Cuando volteó a ver al príncipe Koenma, un miedo irrefrenable de apoderó de él.

\- Pr-Príncipe Koenma –dijo con dificultad. Koenma lo fulminaba con la mirada-.

George llevaba siglos trabajando para el hijo del rey Enma, lo conocía, sabía lo que significaba esa expresión: estaba apunto de explotar. Koenma aguardó en silencio, manteniendo su mirada sobre el ogro, hasta que finalmente estalló:

\- ¡¿Se puede saber porque me traes más faena, zoquete?!

George se protegió la cabeza con sus brazos. El príncipe Koenma daba un miedo atroz cuando estaba enfadado, más aún si estaba estresado. George debía reconocer que últimamente había habido demasiada faena. Aquello no era normal, pero eran épocas. Había temporadas en las que ninguno daba palo al agua, y ahora estaban en una donde no podían tomarse ni un descanso.

\- Solo soy una persona –Koenma apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y suspiró pesadamente- No puedo hacer tanta faena.

George iba a decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra, Koenma saltó de su silla y anduvo hasta la puerta.

\- Pero ¿A dónde vais, alteza? –preguntó el ogro-.

Koenma volteó a verlo, sus manos juntadas tras su espalda.

\- Me tomo un descanso –sentenció-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero Príncipe Koenma ¡Estamos en época de trabajo!

\- ¡¿Y a mí qué?! Coged el sello y haced mi faena por mí.

\- Pero el Rey Enma…

\- ¡¿Qué no has escuchado lo que te he dicho?!

George se tensó de golpe y asintió frenéticamente. No quería tener que lidiar con un Koenma enfadado, pero tampoco quería ver al Rey Enma furioso. Aunque, si el Rey Enma lo descubría, la riña iría al príncipe, él solo seguía sus órdenes.

Koenma pasó a su forma adolescente y salió de su despacho. Se había acostumbrado a deambular por palacio con esa apariencia, parecía que así, sus subordinados, le mostraban más respeto. Únicamente mantenía su forma de infante cuando estaba en su despacho o en presencia de su padre.

Koenma salió de la zona de oficinas y anduvo por un largo y claro pasillo que conducía a la sala de descanso. Era una sala al estilo japonés, las paredes verdes y una mesa con brasero en el centro. Allí solían reposar las guías del río de la muerte cuando no tenían que recoger a los difuntos y traerlos al mundo espiritual. Cuando Koenma abrió la puerta corredera, encontró a Ayame y Hinageshi allí, hablando y tomando un té verde. Ambas le miraron, ligeramente extrañadas de verlo tan lejos de su despacho, más considerando la época en la que estaban.

\- ¿Sabéis donde está Botan? –les preguntó- Creo que no tenía ningún viaje hoy.

\- Apareció una emergencia, y ella fue. Aunque ya está de vuelta. –explicó Ayame-.

Koenma frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Entonces? Debería estar aquí.

Ayame y Hinageshi cruzaron miradas. Sus expresiones no le gustaron a Koenma. Este dio un paso en el interior de la sala y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó notablemente más serio que antes-.

Las guías volvieron a mirarlo, sus caras denotaban una tristeza que Koenma no terminaba de entender.

\- Príncipe Koenma, –empezó a decir Hinageshi con cierta dificultad- resulta que el encargo era recoger a… la maestra Genkai.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Efímero - Capítulo 2**_

Koenma corrió por los pasillos y patios de palacio. En otra época de menos trabajo, habría ogros merodeando por allí pero, con la de faena que había, no había absolutamente nadie. Koenma siguió corriendo por los patios cubiertos hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre. La escalera de caracol que había para llegar a la azotea le mareaba, por lo que no solía subir allí, pero era el último lugar que le quedaba por comprobar. No, de hecho, era el único lugar donde ella podía estar.

Koenma subió el último escalón y la encontró. Estaba de espaldas a él, su quimono rosa ondeaba al ligero viento. Parecía que no había notado ni que había llegado.

Él dio algunos pasos en dirección a la chica, pero ni siquiera con el ruido de sus pisadas, se percató de su presencia, así que se decidió a hablar.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí –silencio. Koenma esperó unos segundos antes de continuar- Botan…

Ella volteó a verlo, Koenma sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Botan estaba llorando. Aquella chica extremadamente optimista y torpe, aquella que siempre estaba sonriendo, que le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de su monotonía del trabajo, que le sacaba una risa siempre que se presentaba en su despacho. Ella estaba llorando.

Koenma sintió que las palabras quedaban atascadas en su garganta ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer? Jamás la había visto llorar, no a ella. Koenma dio un paso vacilante hacia ella.

\- No quiero volver a hacer esto de nuevo –dijo aún sin detener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos- No quiero volver a llevar a alguno de ellos aquí.

Su voz era una súplica. Koenma sentía el dolor de Botan prácticamente como si fuese suyo. Malditos ogros, estaban tan ocupados que no cayeron en decir la persona a la que se debía recoger del mundo humano, para juzgarla en el mundo espiritual.

\- Botan… -dijo de nuevo, en un tono más grave, más doloroso-.

\- ¡No quiero, príncipe Koenma! -Botan escondió su rostro en las mangas del kimono- No de nuevo.

Koenma caminó los pocos pasos que lo distanciaban de la guía, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sintió como ella se tensaba al principio, pero rápidamente cayó en el llanto nuevamente. Koenma no podía ni mirarla, le dolía demasiado.

Dejó que se desahogara en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza, sin decir ni una palabra porque, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía decir? 'Está todo bien.' Genkai había muerto, no había anda de bueno en eso. 'No importa Botan, algún día tenía que pasar.' Cierto, pero eso la haría llorar más.

Koenma se armó de valor y tomó la barbilla de Botan, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración irregular de la chica, podía ver sus ojos, de un color algo más claro de lo habitual. No soportaba verla así. Puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, las lágrimas las habían mojado, pero a Koenma no le importaba. Limpió la mejilla con el pulgar, tardando más tiempo del necesario.

\- Príncipe Koenma –murmuró ella en un hilo de voz-.

Koenma junto sus frentes y la miró a los ojos. Aquel día, Koenma había experimentado cosas que, en los 700 años que tenía, jamás había sentido: el miedo de no encontrar a Botan, de ver como habría reaccionado al saber la noticia; el terror de que hubiese cometido alguna locura; la tristeza de verla llorar por primera vez; los nervios de tenerla tan cerca, de tocarla de un modo que en el que se había estado absteniendo por siglos.

Ella lo miraba, Koenma sentía que jamás podría apartar la mirada de esos ojos. Suplica, dolor, tristeza… Koenma podía leer todo eso en ellos.

Lentamente, sus labios se fueron acercando. Miles de pensamientos asaltaron la mente de Koenma pero, cuando sus labios de juntaron, todo desapareció. Nada importaba, nada tenía sentido. El mundo se podría haber terminado y Koenma no se habría enterado, ni siquiera le habría importado. Aquel sentimiento, oculto por tanto tiempo, afloró en su pecho.

Sus manos bajaron a su cintura, queriendo a traer a Botan aún más, queriéndola tener lo más cerca que pudiera a él porque, después de eso, no sabía cuando podría volver a tenerla. Ni siquiera sabía si habría una segunda vez.

Su beso se rompió lentamente, dejando un gusto dulce. Koenma no podía apartar la mirada de Botan. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un leve color rojo. Koenma sonrió, ahora mismo parecía tan inocente y delicada, y no tan desastre y escandalosa como era normalmente.

\- ¿De qué os reís? –preguntó ligeramente molesta-.

\- Recordaba el primer día que llegaste a mi oficina… Creo que en mi vida tuve tantos problemas como aquel día.

\- ¡¿Qué queréis decir?!

Koenma sonrió y la besó de nuevo. El príncipe volvió a juntar sus frentes y sonrió.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que siempre tienes que darme más faena de la que tengo.

Botan quiso responderle, pero su mirada se perdió en algún lugar del suelo. Koenma se desconcertó ligeramente ¿y ese cambio?

\- ¿Botan? –preguntó con cierto temor-.

\- Príncipe Koenma, siento pedirle esto pero…

Koenma sonrió y asintió. Botan lo miró con ojos grandes, llenos de esperanza. Koenma sintió que su pecho no podía contener tanta alegría.

\- Seguramente debe haber sido asignada a la puerta 2. No creo que haya entrado aún, así que estás a tiempo.

Botan se separó de él. Koenma sintió una ligera decepción pero, verla sonreír de nuevo… Si tenía que dejarla ir un millón de veces para verla sonreír, lo haría. Lo haría tantas veces como fuese necesario.

\- Entonces, -Botan cogió la mano del príncipe y tiró de él, sonriente, alegre, animada… Siendo la Botan de siempre- ¡Vayamos a despedirnos de Genkai, príncipe Koenma!

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Este es el rpimer One-shot que escribo de Yu Yu Hakusho (sino el primer One-shot que escribo), siempre termino escribiendo historias más largas, pero tenía ganas de hacer un One-shot de ellos dos. ¡Adoro esta pareja!**

**Para escribirlo me he basado en el anime, así que puede que haya alguna incoherencia con el manga (no lo sé, pero prefiero advertirlo por si acaso). Supongo que escribiré alguno más sobre ellos o otras parejas, aún está todo al aire. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar un review :)**


End file.
